


For You I Will Rise

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Bloodlust, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loyalty, Self-Sacrifice, Suggested blood drinking, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Trapped in an underground bunker, Spock will save Jim from his rising bloodlust, even at the price of his life. However, Jim is equally determined to help at the cost of himself.





	

_Think_ , Spock thought, _what could be used to protect Jim?_

Spock resented the situation, despite how illogical the feeling was. It should be an easy mission: the planet was within Federation space, with no known Klingons, Romulan nor Orion activities. The Enterprise was ordered here for a routine check up of the scientists down here, and before the beam down Jim joked that it was a perfectly disguised excuse for Spock’s vacation. 

_Focus._ The way his brain got distracted proved that he was running out of time. They had fresh water, food and fresh air in this underground bunker. However, while the material of the bunker walls was sturdy enough to shelter them from the landslide, it also blocked out the communicator and transmitter signal. They were trapped here until the Enterprise located and rescued them.

By then it would be too late.

The children's faces on the wall posters seemed to be laughing at him, and he almost tore one down. He turned away to a medical closet, opened it for sedatives - If they returned, he would suggest stocking general anesthetics in the medkit. If.

After casually shoving some stuffs to the ground but finding nothing applicable, he turned to the kiosk for anything. A long nylon rope. Duct tapes. Knifes.

Jim breathed steadily in his sleep. He could hear his heartbeat. If he listened carefully enough, he would hear how the blood flowed---

 _Kroykah!_ Spock’s hands were shaking now and he craved approaching Jim, with his tender skin and brittle bones the only protection for the blood vessels underneath and they were so---

Spock cut the rope to several pieces of suitable length. When he cut his finger accidentally, his mouth clamped down to suck the blood. Not enough, not right, but at least his hand was steady enough to wrap the rope around himself and his left arm, tying tight knots and knotted his feet. One more step---

“What’re you doing, Mister?”

Jim was awaken and narrowed his eyes. Part of his uniform top was torn and his arm was bandaged, and Spock could smell sweet blood on him---

“Please trust me that it is for your safety.”

“Why do I need to protect myself from my first officer and friend? " Jim asked, stubborn as usual. 

The words “My first officer and friend” warmed Spock. He only hope that they would stay true for tomorrow. 

“It is about Vulcan...biology,” Spock said, added when he saw Jim’s face growing pale. “Different from last time. It is caused by chemical exposure, a taint that we don’t speak of with offworlders.” Spock would have appreciated the irony of being forced to expose these shameful secrets to the same person if he was not burning with an urge to rip the bond free and grab Jim’s shoulder. 

“What condition? Is it serious? Is there a cure?” Jim bit his lips.

Spock tried to memorize every word and sight of Jim. If his life ended here, he would at least have this for company. “Khaflik. I have not recognized it before, but... in Standard it would be roughly translated as blood fever.” Jim remained quiet. Spock’s fist tightened, relaxed, tightened again, his nail pressing hard into his palm. If he maintained a dissociated calm in his explanation, he might manage to get it through to Jim. “The victims are aggressive, difficult to focus, hypersensitive to smell and light, and… crave blood.”

“Blood?”

“Yes,” Spock turned away his head. “The victims are excited by the smell and the sight of fresh blood. They bite, tear for blood. Make some good warriors in Pre-Reform time .”

“You haven’t answered my question.”

“There is an effective antidote, however, as we are now stranded here…” Jim’s smell strengthened. It was so sweet, so tempting--- “Kroykah!” Jim could not get closer. He could not!

“What will happen to you then?” Jim mercifully stayed in his position

“Arm yourself with the knives. Victims will bite and attack themselves if no blood. Should weaken me enough when the Enterprise find us. Tell Doctor McCoy to look into the Vulcan specialty medical database…” _That I built after I killed you. After I was in my time and you were ignorant of the risks._

“No.”

Spock couldn’t comprehend Jim’s meaning at first, but he soon arrived at an answer. Jim was right. It was dangerous to rely on uncertainties. He should find more ways to secure Jim’s safety. _How?_ He panted, “Knock me down. Make yourself safe.” Even when his body screamed for Jim, Jim’s flesh, Jim’s blood...

Jim pinched his nose. “I don’t mean…” He rolled up his left sleeve. “Drink from me.”

Spock’s bloodlust screamed in triumph and almost caused him to pounce on Jim, but the ropes were sturdy and some of his reasoning returned. “No.”

“Why not? The Enterprise will find us in at most two days. I can survive some blood loss. McCoy can fix me up,” Jim continued in his command voice. “Every crew including you is under my care. If I can help, I won’t let you suffer.”

“No.” Jim was being a self sacrificing hero and friend again. Could not he think of himself? Spock started at Jim, but the arm. Closer, a bit closer… Spock diverted his eyes.

“Yes. Take me. Drink from me. We will survive this like everything else. Let me help.”

The arm. The blood. At his lips. No… But Spock bit into the flesh before him and sucked.

Someone moaned in pain, and the sound quieted down into whimper. Everything was red. Red is good. Warmth. But no. This redness was a trap. He sucked more and more of the salty iron favour. It was not quite what he wanted, but it would do now. Breath. Rapid breath. Pulse. Blood. More.

Then pain. Blackness.

“How is the captain?” Spock asked when he woke up in the sickbay under medical restraint, with a frowning Doctor McCoy by his side. Khaflik had passed, but his trembled when he recalled the image and sound before he lost consciousness. _Not again…_

“What other nasty surprise do you Vulcans have in store? First your mating fever. Then now this blood fever. I don’t care about your Vulcan secrecy. Give me a list of all condition and precaution that you can harm the ship.”

 _And Jim_. “How hurt is he?” Jim should be alive. He must be, but…

“His blood loss isn't serious, no thanks to you, but his wound is infected and we are dealing with the complications. ” 

Spock felt cold. “I hereby submit myself to Starfleet authorities and resign my position. Please inform… ”

“Talk to me first? ” Jim's voice came out from a corner separated by a curtain. He walked out from the bed with a bandaged arm, looking pale and tired, but still smiling. 

“Jim, ” Spock walked towards him and caught his arms before realizing that his touch might no longer be welcome, and was about to withdraw before Jim held him back. “You should rest.”

“Listen. As far as I concerned that we survived and fulfilled our mission objective. I don't accept an unpredictable disease as a reason to lose the best first officer in the fleet. ”

Even separated by layers of clothes, Spock could feel Jim's warm and regard radiating through the skin. Spock's throat choked up, and finally managed to say, “Thank you.”

Doctor McCoy's voice interrupted, “Now both of you return to your bed. I swear that my hair will turn all white because of you two. ”

Jim bantered with Doctor McCoy with a smile, but he didn't let go of Spock's arm, and Spock held on to the strength. They were not alright, not yet, but they would be soon, together.


End file.
